You're Not Broken
by LovelyTraces88
Summary: Fill for a prompt - Quinn falls in the bathroom and has an accident, Rachel helps her and later proves that she isn't broken.


**Fill for a prompt at the glee-kink-meme:**** Quinn is in her wheelchair and has to have help moving from her chair to the toilet. One day at school, she has a hard time finding someone to help her. She tries to do it herself, but her arm strength isn't enough and she falls to the floor where she wets herself. She stays on the floor until Rachel or Santana find her. She's completely humiliated, but Rachel/Santana just find some new clothes and clean her up. **

**Bonus: If they take her home and Quinn starts into her self loathing again claiming that she's disgusting and no one would want her. Cue Santana/Rachel carrying her to her room and laying her down and making her feel beautiful again, proving that her plumbing does indeed still function.**

_**If that doesn't sound like something you would be interested in reading, turn back now.**_

* * *

After the accident, nightmares plagued Quinn. The first, which lasted every night during the month she was in the hospital, was of the accident. Quinn would wake, drenched in her own sweat, to the sounds of crunching metal and glass with phantom aches on the left side of her body – or at least the part of her body she could still feel. The sound of the truck's horn would blare in her ears long after she had awoken.

The second nightmare started after she had been shown the pictures from the wreck. The dream was blurry, at first. She could tell she was sitting in a pew with organ music playing in the background but couldn't make out anything else. The next night it was the same, except this time she could also see the priest, but could not hear what he was saying. The third night haunted her with visions of herself in a casket. On the last night, she realized the pews were empty, and no one else but her mom and the priest showed up to her funeral.

Quinn's frustration at the fact that she had only slightly regained some feeling in her lower half was what likely brought on the third nightmare. In the vision Puck was hovering naked over Quinn and thrusting his cock into the blonde as she cried. Quinn could hear Finn's voice from somewhere in the room asking "Don't you feel anything anymore!"

After a particularly rough first day back at school, Quinn thought she'd be too exhausted to even have dreams. She was fooling herself though, as that night she dreamed humiliating scenes of her falling. Falling while maneuvering from her chair to the bed, or from her chair to the toilet, or her forgetting to lock the brakes before she tries to get in the car so the wheelchair rolls out from under her and she loses her footing in the school parking lot while everyone laughs at her. Quinn thinks she'd hate herself if she let herself fall – not only because it would be humiliating but also it would most likely set her back instead of forward.

The next day at school, Quinn's muscles are burning. She had never had to push herself for so long before and she refused to ask for help, even growling at Santana that morning when the Latina dared to wheel her to her locker. Quinn is hoping she can talk Artie out of giving her lessons at lunch, she feels as if her arms are going to fall off and hunching over has done nothing good for her spine, if she didn't know any better she'd say her scar from the spinal surgery had split open.

Quinn knows she has anything but good luck when Artie talks her into wheeling herself up the steepest wheelchair ramp in Lima. If she weren't so competitive or stubborn she would have blown off his request and had she of done that, she wouldn't be in so much pain.

And now, as she closes the door to the handicap stall in bathroom connected to the ladies' locker room (because it is never as crowded as the hall bathrooms), Quinn recalls last night's dream and worries about falling. Taking a deep breath, Quinn situates herself next to the toilet, locks her breaks, and unbuttons her jeans. She had done this yesterday quite successfully but with the dream on her mind, Quinn's confidence falters.

It isn't until Quinn has grabbed the safety bar and hoists herself up that she realizes the bathroom floor is wet, as if it had just been mopped, and she curses herself for dismissing the 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign she had seen before entering. Wet floors had never been such a haphazard to her as they are now on unsteady footing. She can't just sit back in the wheelchair and use another bathroom, she's really got to go and cannot hold it one moment longer. So with one hand she holds onto the bar and the other she unzips her pants and tries to pull them down but her hands ache from gripping onto her wheels all day and she loses her hold and quickly falls to the floor. Her left shoulder, still tender from the accident, takes the brunt of the fall and Quinn is blinded with pain.

She cries out and closes her eyes tightly, she loathes herself for letting the nightmare get to her so much that she had ended up making it a reality.

Quinn screams out "FUCK!" as loud as she possibly can, not just because of the pain she feels from the fall but because of the entire situation – being hit by a truck and for being stuck in the damn wheelchair and not being able to do what once were such simple tasks she had never thought twice about. She never let herself be angry or sad about what happened, she had plastered on a smile as soon as she had regained consciousness (and the morphine dosage was lessened) and told anyone and everyone that it was just a part of God's plan and she'd be better and walking in no time. She didn't want people feeling sorry for herself but now she was the one throwing her own pity party. Quinn thought it was a well-deserved pity party though, as she was the one stuck on the disgusting bathroom floor that was probably just as dirty now as it was before with was mopped with dirty old water.

"Quinn?"

In this moment, Quinn thinks she has stopped breathing. She's still as she possibly can be and prays that the owner of the voice goes away. She doesn't want anyone to discover that she has fallen, especially not _her._

She hears footsteps and then "Quinn, I know you're in here. I just heard you from the hall."

Quinn swallows and closes her eyes, "Go away Rachel."

Rachel sighs but her footsteps grow closer to the handicap stall at the end of the bathroom, "Please tell me what is wrong, Quinn. You wouldn't have yelled out without prompting."

"I…uh, I fell," the blonde feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment and she tries her hardest to fight the tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Oh Qui-"

"Don't. I don't want your pity. I have enough for the both of us." Quinn's embarrassment soon turns back into anger.

The door rattles and Rachel asks "Can you reach the lock?"

Quinn pushes herself up with her arms and reaches out a hand towards the lock, barely able to grasp it but it is still close enough to turn the lock.

Rachel swings the door out and crouches down next to Quinn, "Are you hurt."

Quinn wants to lie but thinks better of it, "My shoulder took the brunt of the fall, I'll be okay but it is painful."

She feels her bladder protesting against being held and Quinn remembers that she desperately has to go to the bathroom, "Help me up, please."

"Are you sure you don't need to stay still?" Rachel inquires, "Maybe I should go get the nurse to check you over before you move too much…just in case?"

"Just help me up, Rach," Quinn pleads, "I'm fine, really."

Rachel looks doubtful but agrees by putting her small hands under Quinn's arms to help pull her up and Quinn quickly stops her, "Wait, put me back down."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just…" Quinn moves her hand between her legs but the pressure from her full bladder is too much to stop, "Shit." She feels the first trickle of pee and knows she can't fight the flow so she relaxes her bladder and let's herself go. She closes her eyes in embarrassment at the fact that not only is she peeing her pants but that she feels so good at finally relieving her bladder after holding it for so long.

Rachel's eyes travel to where Quinn has put her hand and sees that the girl's pants are getting darker at the apex of her legs and she realizes that Quinn is having an accident right there on the floor. The brunette feels a little sick for her own wetness that is beginning to pool in her panties from arousal. She's supposed to be helping Quinn, not getting turned on from watching the girl pee on herself. She can't help it though, she's always been turned on by urine. Rachel has had days where she'd hold her pee at school and then go home, stand in the tub in her knee highs, panties, and skirt and pee on herself. She loved the way the warm pee would soak her underwear and drip between her legs and trail down her thighs as the flow traveled to her knees, calves, and ankles, leaving a yellow puddle at the bottom of the tub. She'd have tears running down her cheeks as she did so, as the relief from her bladder would cause her to have such a powerful orgasm without even being touched.

But now Rachel is feeling aroused from watching Quinn pee and she just doesn't know what to do with that knowledge so she pushes away from the feeling and turns her attention back to Quinn's face.

Quinn opens her eyes and averts her direction away from Rachel, too embarrassed to look at the smaller girl, "So much for my plumping working right, huh?"

Rachel shook her head at the blonde, "Quinn, it's okay, I'm not judging you."

"What's okay about falling on the floor and pissing on yourself Rachel? I'm fucking helpless, I can't even go to the bathroom on my own by the looks of it," once Quinn's tears started, they refused to stop and she covered her face with her hands in shame.

Rachel falters at seeing the girl so down on herself. Since the accident, and especially these past few days at school Quinn had come across as so strong, but now Rachel knows the truth she was trying not to see, Quinn's still putting on a mask and hiding her true feelings.

"Be angry, be sad," Rachel pries Quinn's hands away and uses her own hands to cup Quinn's cheeks, "be whatever but stop pretending that you are fine and dandy. I wouldn't blame you one bit for cursing out at your situation because it isn't fair Quinn. You don't have to be strong 24/7…let me be strong for you, please, let me in."

Quinn cries harder but nods her head, "it's too hard to keep pretending to be okay."

Rachel holds the sobbing girl against her, "Shh, shh, it's okay Quinn. I've got you. I've got you." She runs her fingers through soft blonde hair, patiently waiting for the crying to stop. It takes nearly five minutes until finally only light sniffling is heard. Rachel kisses the top of Quinn's head and pushes herself away to look in wet hazel eyes, "let's get you cleaned up and in dry clothes, alright?"

Her cheeks tinged pink again but Quinn nodded, "Yeah, alright."

Rachel hopped up off the floor, "I'll be right back, let me go see what clothes I can find in the locker room."

And then Rachel is off but is only gone for maybe two minutes before she comes back, holding a clean towel, a pair of red gym shorts, and a white t-shirt with 'McKinley Phys Ed' plastered across the front and then hangs them on the hook on the back of the stall door. She crouches back down and repeats her earlier action of grabbing Quinn up from under her arms to lift her up a little ways.

Quinn takes the hint and hooks her thumbs into the waist of her denim skinny jeans and pulls them down to her thighs when Rachel eases her back down to the floor and moves in front of her to remove the jeans the rest of the way. Rachel then grabs the towel off the hook and places it next to Quinn in a dry spot and lifts Quinn up again as the blonde takes off her drenched panties and places the towel under her. The duo continue to work silently as they replace the soiled articles of clothing with the ones Rachel found in the locker room.

Once Quinn is in dry clothes, Rachel helps her into her wheelchair and gets her out of the stall.

The blonde reaches behind her chair for her backpack and grabs her phone out of the side pocket, then breaks the silence that had fallen over them from when Quinn had first gotten undressed "Um, I think I'm just going to call my mom to pick me up…I don't feel like going back to class in these clothes….not that I'm not grateful for them because…"

"Quinn, it's okay, I wouldn't want to go to class in gym clothes either. I don't even like wearing gym clothes in gym class so I get what you are saying but don't call your mom. Let me take you home, please?"

Quinn starts to tell Rachel that she doesn't want the girl to skip class for her but she's cut off by pleading brown eyes, "Please let me take you home, Quinn."

"Okay," as if Quinn could say no now.

After briefly stopping at their lockers to get what they need, Rachel wheels Quinn out of the school and gets her situated into the passenger seat of the car before storing the wheelchair in the trunk. The car ride to Quinn's house is silent as embarrassment again settles back into the pit of the blonde's stomach.

Quinn keeps replaying the image of her having an accident on the floor of the bathroom over and over again. She hates herself for being so weak and allowing herself to fall in the first place. Quinn angrily turns her head to look out the window, knocking her forehead harshly against the glass, she wishes she could pound her head into the window but doesn't want to do so in front of Rachel. Just as she thinks of the brunette, the girl is placing her right hand on top of Quinn's thigh and lightly squeezes it, "Let me be strong for you," and just like that, the blonde is calm again.

Rachel pulls into the Fabray's empty driveway and takes in the newly built wheelchair ramp, which is good because Rachel had been worried about how she'd get Quinn inside the house if it wasn't equipped yet. She gets out of the car and unloads the wheelchair and helps Quinn back into it before getting her inside.

Quinn gives Rachel a small tour of the downstairs and then shows her to her room "It used to be my father's study but it is my room for now." The walls are a light blue and 'Get well' cards from her and the other Glee members cover the wall behind the bed. Rachel spots the bouquet of gardenias with green ribbon wrapped around the top of the vase and smiles at the thought of Quinn looking at them every night as she drifts off to sleep and then waking up to the sight of them every morning.

"I feel a little gross and want to take a quick bath so…uh, you can stay here…if you want, and watch some TV. Or if you need to go ho-"

"Quinn, I want to stay, and won't you need help getting in the tub?"

Quinn bites her lip, she had temporarily forgotten that her mom helps her take a bath now, "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll just wait until my mom gets home then... So what do you want to watch?"

Rachel gives Quinn a small smile and pats her leg, "No, let's get you cleaned up first okay?"

Quinn felt like crying again at her helplessness, "Rachel please, let's just watch TV." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and allows for Rachel to be strong in her place, "Fine, let me get a few things first." She maneuvers over to her dresser and opens the middle drawer to pull out white underwear, purple cotton pajama bottoms, and a teal tank top. Quinn places the items on her lap and shows Rachel where the bathroom is.

Quinn watches as Rachel starts filling the bathtub with warm water, when it is halfway full Rachel helps Quinn strip again and eases her into the tub. "Is the water okay?"

The blonde nods that it is fine and in her embarrassment she tries to cover herself up by placing her arm across her chest and then cups her privates with the other hand, looking anywhere but at the brunette. Rachel ignores the movement and grabs a clean washcloth from the counter along with body wash. She squeezes out a generous amount and starts lathering up Quinn's neck, shoulders, and back, being extra gentle around the angry red lines that mar porcelain skin.

Quinn starts crying again and Rachel halts all action, "I'm sorry Quinn. Would you feel better if I let you do this yourself?"

Quinn shakes her head, "It's not that..well, part of it is but I just, GOD, I fucking peed on myself and I can't get over it. I'm broken! "

"Quinn," Rachel sighs, "you got hit by a truck on the way to my wedding, which by the way I never thanked you for stopping me from that disaster…though you could have picked a better way to stop it, you know."

That causes Quinn to chuckle and turn her cries to sniffling, "But like I said, you got hit by a truck, you spent over a MONTH in the hospital and …you're very much alive and beautiful. Every day you get better than the day before and one day you _**will **_regain all feeling and _**will **_walk again. I know you will, you are too stubborn not to. The first day you woke up, the doctors told you that you would likely never walk again and then what? Two days later you were wiggling your toes and proving them wrong. You've got a long road of recovery ahead and today probably won't be your only bad day.

Quinn sighed as Rachel continued, "However, you don't have to handle those days – the good or the bad, by yourself. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde throws her arms around Rachel, and pulls the smaller girl to her and this time cries happy tears, "Thank you, Rachel." Quinn isn't sure how long they hug but then remembers that she is naked and in the tub and feels bad because Rachel is bending over the tub at an awkward angle, "Oh, um sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

Rachel smirks and shakes her head, then goes back to washing Quinn…this time without the arms in the way. Once her body is clean Rachel asks, "So how do you want to wash your hair?"

"My mom usually starts to drain the water and then uses the sprayer to get it wet first, stops the drain, and then lathers it up, lets the water drain again and rinses it all out."

Rachel nods in understanding and follows Quinn's instructions. While Rachel is lathering up her hair, she notices Quinn lightly squirming against the bottom of the tub, "Are you okay? Am I pulling on your hair?"

Quinn's cheeks redden, "No, no, everything is fine."

Rachel goes back to washing Quinn's hair and a moment later notices Quinn squirming again. "I pulled didn't I? I don't mean to hurt you."

Quinn shakes her head, "it's not that, Rachel…it's just, oh God, it is too embarrassing."

Rachel furrows her eyebrows together, "What is it?"

"I'm just…starting to regain more feeling…down there."

"That's great, Quinn!" Rachel smiles but doesn't get why Quinn would be embarrassed about regaining feeling down…"Oh!"

The blonde looks away from Rachel in shame, "No, no Quinn, it is completely fine. I'm happy for you and that you are able to get aroused now."

Quinn hides behind her hands again, "Oh God."

"Being aroused is very natural, Quinn, especially for someone our age, nothing to be ashamed of," Rachel continued, "Actually, if you want, I can leave for a bit so that you can relieve yourself."

Quinn sputtered, "What! No, I don't do…THAT!"

Rachel looks at Quinn as if the blonde had just slapped her (again), "Never?" She watches the taller girl shake her head.

"Can I help you with that?"

Quinn gulps, "Help me with what?" She knows exactly what Rachel is asking but her brain has seemed to have lost function now.

The smaller girl dips her hand into the water and Quinn watches as the small (not manly at all) hands cup her sex, "Oh." Quinn's breathing gets deeper as she takes in the feeling of Rachel's hand between her legs.

Rachel runs her fingers along the slit, "Do you want me to stop?"

Quinn looks into Rachel's dilated eyes and squeaks, "Don't stop."

Rachel is encouraged by Quinn wanting to continue and slips a finger into the folds, holding back a moan of her own as she feels a slippery wetness not caused by the bathwater.

Quinn shudders and claws at the sides of the tub, she never knew it could feel this good. She didn't feel anything like this during the 2 whole minutes it took to have sex with Puck. She tries to gain control over her breathing but then Rachel's finger is circling her clit, "Oh fuck, Rachel."

Rachel alternates from wide, slow circles and tight, quick circles. Quinn is getting really worked up but Rachel isn't ready for it to be over so soon, especially since she is not sure if she'll ever get to do anything like this ever again with the blonde. She slips her fingers lower and circles the girl's entrance. She watches Quinn's face, her eyes get wide but she nods, letting Rachel know she is okay with it.

Rachel slips her index finger into Quinn, this time letting a moan escape as she feels Quinn's pussy grip her finger, "You're so tight Quinn. Do you feel my finger moving in you? Do you feel me pushing on your walls."

Quinn nods, "Shit, yes it feels…oh it feels so…mmmm, good. Yes." Rachel pulls her finger out and just as Quinn is about to protest at the loss of penetration Rachel shoves back in with two fingers. Quinn whimpers as Rachel's fingers scissor, twist, and push inside of her. She feels something coil low in her stomach and just when she thinks she can't take anymore feelings of pleasure, Rachel starts pumping her fingers against a very special spot and all of a sudden colors explode and Quinn is screaming out, or at least she thinks she is screaming out but in this moment she doesn't even know which way is up. Rachel removes her fingers from inside but starts circling Quinn's clit again, helping the girl prolong her first ever orgasm and with quick tight circles is sending her into her second. This time colors don't explode but white spots cloud her vision.

When Quinn has come down from her high, Rachel quickly rinses the girl off, drains the tub, and wraps her in a fluffy lilac bath towel and gets her to her room. Rachel helps Quinn into bed and then gets in herself and pulls the comforter around them both. She wraps her arms around Quinn and smiles when she feels the blonde do the same to her.

Rachel snuggles more into Quinn and gives the girl a peck on the lips, "See, you're not broken."

Quinn smiles as she drifts off to sleep. And for the first time since the accident, Quinn doesn't dream of a smashed car, a lonely funeral service, or even dreams of falling. She dreams about beautiful doe eyes, shining stars, and fireworks.

* * *

**This was my first ever fill so be nice please and leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
